Infección Viral
by raquellu47
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Jane no es capaz de contactar con Maura a pesar de sus múltiples llamadas y mensajes. Al final, harta y preocupada, imaginándose todo tipo de cosas, va a la casa de su amiga y entra por la fuerza, encontrándose un espectáculo peculiar.


**La primavera la sangre altera. O eso dicen. Yo lo que sí puedo decir es que me pone alérgica perdia' y hace que se me ocurran cosas como esta :) ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Infección viral**

- Venga, cógelo, cógelo – musitó mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la isla de su cocina.

Jane miró su reloj una vez más, viendo que la aguja de los minutos había avanzado dos cifras desde la última vez que lo había comprobado. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de frustración y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás, sujetándolo con los demás rizos, alborotados por sus movimientos nerviosos. Colgó el teléfono ante la falta de respuesta por el otro lado, mismo resultado que las otras cinco veces que había tratado de contactar con Maura.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras sopesaba qué hacer y, finalmente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, decidió que no podía seguir esperando a que la forense diera señales de vida y fuera a por ella. O se movía o iba a llegar tarde, y Cavanaugh la tenía en el punto de mira desde que la pilló colándose en la comisaria una hora más tarde de su hora de entrada. Tenía que ser cuidadosa, no le apetecía una reunión con el novio de su madre para discutir aspectos como su puntualidad y la importancia que ésta tenía en su trabajo y su salario. Solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago y le entraba cansancio. Aunque quizá era la necesidad de cafeína…

Resoplando con fastidio porque no le apetecía conducir, cogió las llaves de la encimera de la cocina y, comprobando de nuevo la hora, por si las moscas, salió por la puerta de su pequeño apartamento cerrando con un golpe que le hizo encogerse y salir corriendo, rezando para que ningún vecino molesto se asomara a las escaleras y la recibiera con unos cuantos improperios. Si Jane no se había tomado su obligatoria dosis de café matutina, podía ser bastante borde y brusca, más que de costumbre.

Frenó bruscamente frente al Boston Joe's, su lugar favorito para saciar su adicción, y se puso en el extremo de la larga cola, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro con impaciencia, dejando escapar ciertos refunfuños que hicieron girarse a la persona que tenía delante y la hicieron ganarse un "Ssshh" con babas incluidas. Rizzoli se secó la cara con evidente desagrado y sacó el móvil de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros de traje, mirando la hora antes de desbloquearlo.

"_Dónde estás? Te esperé esta mañana pero no aparecías y tenía que irme o llegaré tarde. Estoy en el Boston Joe's."_

Pulsó la tecla de enviar y se quedó mirando como un visto aparecía en la esquina inferior de la pequeña burbuja blanca que era su mensaje a Maura, esperando que lo viera y acudiera a socorrerla con su charla inteligente al estilo Wikipedia o sus datos científicos que parecían sacados de las encuestas más absurdas. Cualquier cosa con tal de hacer la espera más amena…

Sonrió a la camarera falsamente mientras ordenaba su café, maldiciéndola mentalmente por ser tan lenta. Solo conocía a otra persona peor que ella, y era Maura, con su manía de relatar cada parte de la preparación de manera tan detallada que daba la sensación de estar escuchando un _audiobook_ de las 50 Sombras de Grey. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda sin motivo alguno y no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisilla reprimida. Mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla, se apartó los rizos de la cara y pagó a la camarera antes de irse hacia la zona donde tenían los sobres de azúcar y los palitos para remover la bebida.

Intercalando soplidos con pequeños sorbos, fue bebiéndose lentamente el café mientras se dirigía a su coche, haciendo malabarismos con el caliente vaso de cartón, las llaves y el móvil. Depositó con cuidado la bebida en el reposavasos del coche y abrió de nuevo la conversación con la forense.

"_No vengas al Boston Joe's. Reúnete conmigo en la comisaria"._

Tecleó con pericia sobre la pantalla táctil, gruñendo cuando sus dedos pulsaban varias letras a la vez y le tocaba borrar todo y reescribirlo con más lentitud. Lo envió y no esperó a ver si la doctora lo recibía, tiró el móvil sin ningún cuidado al asiento del copiloto y salió de allí, acelerando camino al trabajo, tratando de no llegar tarde.

-OoOoO-

- Hey, Ma – saludó la morena con su habitual grave voz, tamborileando los dedos nerviosamente en el mostrador de la cafetería.

- Hola, cariño – contestó su madre, girándose para mirarla y deslizando hacia la detective un plato con galletas.

Rizzoli lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano, ignorando la mueca de Angela. Su estómago era un revoltijo de nudos…

- ¿Has visto a Maura esta mañana?

- Pues no – dijo su madre tras pensarlo unos segundos - ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?

- No, no. Es solo que todavía no ha venido a trabajar y me extraña. Además, no contesta a mis mensajes.

- Aún es pronto, Janie, dale algo de tiempo, quizá se haya retrasado por algo y no haya podido hablar contigo todavía.

La detective asintió, poco convencida, pero se retiró y dejó que su madre volviera al trabajo. Dio golpecitos con el pie en el suelo mientras el ascensor subía lentamente a través de las plantas, llegando a la de Homicidios cuando Rizzoli ya estaba a punto de perder los nervios. ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba demasiado alterada esa mañana…

Se sentó en su mesa, peinándose lentamente los rizos y tratando de hacer de aquello algo presentable. Comprobó si le había llegado algo al móvil mientras visitaba a su madre, pero la pantalla permanecía vacía de notificaciones. Suspirando, la desbloqueó y escribió un mensaje con rapidez.

"_Maur me tienes preocupada. Todo bien? Contesta por favor"._

Lo guardó en la funda que colgaba de su cadera y trató de centrarse en rellenar los informes de su último caso, con poco éxito. Cada cinco minutos levantaba la vista y despertaba de su ensoñación un rato más tarde, frunciendo el ceño con frustración y tratando de descifrar aquellas manchas negras en el blanco papel que se suponía que eran palabras que alguna vez significaron algo para Jane.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Frost, arqueando una ceja y mirándola desde su sitio, enfrente de la detective. – Pareces preocupada.

La morena iba a contestarle cuando entró Korsak en la planta con una caja de archivos en las manos. Estaba mirando a su alrededor, buscando a alguien de manera obvia.

- Jane, ¿dónde está la doctora Isles? Llevo toda la mañana buscándola para ver si puede resolverme unas cuantas dudas médicas sobre las autopsias de estos viejos casos.

- No lo sé – contestó la interpelada.

- ¿Qué haces buscando en viejos casos? – preguntó a su vez Frost.

- Los de arriba están presionando a Cavanaugh para subir las cifras de casos resueltos, así que me ha mandado revolver en el archivo y buscar material "fresco". – Korsak centró su atención en Rizzoli, frunciendo sus grises cejas - ¿No ha venido a trabajar? Eso es impropio de ella…

Jane se mordió el labio inferior, claramente preocupada, pero se encogió de hombros como si el tema no fuera con ella.

- ¿Habéis discutido?

- ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo?! – exclamó la detective, fulminando con la mirada a su compañero más joven.

- Porque no hay Rizzoli sin Isles ni Isles sin Rizzoli – replicó Korsak. – Es muy raro no veros juntas, y más aún que no sepas dónde está.

- Pues no lo sé, ¿vale? – dijo con brusquedad, centrando su frustración en los informes.

"_Maura esto no es gracioso. CONTESTA YA"._

"_Como no respondas en menos de media hora, me presento en tu casa. Y entraré aunque tenga que derribar tu puerta"._

"_Te quedan 10 minutos, doctora"._

"_Tú te lo has buscado, voy a por ti"._

Jane repasó sus últimos mensajes a la doctora, ninguno con el doble visto que indicaba que había sido leído. Además, según el whatsapp, la última vez que Maura se había conectado había sido las tres de la madrugada. _Posiblemente se fue de fiesta sin avisar, ligó, y está en la cama con resaca,_ pensó la detective mientras giraba a la izquierda para entrar en la calle de su amiga. _¿Y qué pasó la última vez que se fue de fiesta sin ti?_ Le recordó una vocecita en su cabeza. Había acabado en la cárcel, acusada de un asesinato que ella ni siquiera recordaba haber cometido.

Rizzoli apretó la mandíbula y los dedos alrededor del volante con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos. Aparcó frente a la casa de la forense y salió del coche apresuradamente, sin poder quitarse de encima esa desagradable sensación que la había acompañado desde que se despertó. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaba.

Se paró frente a la imponente e inmaculada puerta de la casa, dudando sobre si llamar al timbre o usar la llave que sabía que la rubia guardaba en una piedra falsa en la maceta de la entrada. Finalmente optó por la primera opción, no fuera a ser que entrara y sorprendiera a la forense en algún tipo de actividad física que implicaba desnudez y presencia masculina. _O femenina,_ susurró en un rincón de su mente aquella vocecita que comenzaba a sacarla de quicio. Sacudió la cabeza y tocó el timbre.

Dos minutos pasaron y nadie abría, así que llamó otras tres veces más, de seguido, dejando el dedo pegado y sin poder evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se le escapara. A la hora de tocar las narices, Jane Rizzoli era una experta. Aporreó la puerta, llamando a Maura, pero tampoco había señales de vida dentro de la casa. Con ansiedad, imaginándose lo peor, cogió con manos temblorosas la llave de repuesto y entró en la casa, con la mano posada encima de la pistola, lista para desenfundar ante el menor signo de algo raro.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – preguntó, alzando la voz aunque sabía que así anunciaba su presencia. - ¿Hola?

Sacó su móvil y llamó a la forense, escuchando una apagada vibración. Sin saber determinar su procedencia, entro en la habitación de Maura, viendo la cama deshecha pero vacía. Aquello ya comenzaba a asustarla.

- ¿Maura? – volvió a llamar, recibiendo como única respuesta un silencio sepulcral.

El contestador saltó, asustándola, y colgó, sin saber dónde demonios estaba su amiga. Fue al salón y solo vio un revoltijo de mantas encima del sillón, con todos los cojines tirados en el suelo. El móvil de la forense se iluminó encima de la mesa del centro, vibrando sobre el cristal, y Jane se vio a sí misma sonriéndose desde la pantalla.

- ¿Maur?

Un gemido ronco salió de debajo de las mantas, y la detective se precipitó sobre el sillón, tan asustada que las manos le temblaban descontroladamente, sin saber qué esperar cuando viera lo que había debajo.

- Mmmpfff – se quejó la rubia.

Vale, aquello sí que no se lo esperaba… Maura estaba tirada en el sillón, abrazada a los cojines, con el rímel corrido por habérselo restregado, la nariz enrojecida y sepultada bajo una multitud de mantas. Parecía un pequeño mapache.

- ¡Maur! – gritó Jane, aliviada.

- Ssshh – pidió la forense, llevándose las manos a la cabeza con una mueca de dolor y lentitud, como si cada gesto le costase un gran esfuerzo. - ¿Por qué me has despertado?

- ¿Cómo que…? ¡No sé si pegarte o si abrazarte!

- Yo voto por la segunda – contestó ella con voz ronca y lastimera.

- Son las once y no has aparecido a trabajar, ni has contestado a mis múltiples llamadas y mensajes. Casi que me inclino más por la primera, ¿sabes? Me tenías pensando que te había pasado algo.

- ¿Las once? Pero si la última vez que miré el reloj eran las tres… - Maura parpadeó lentamente y guiñó los ojos ante la potente luz que se colaba por las ventanas. Sin incorporarse, se arrastró hasta el borde del sillón y cogió el móvil – Ah, pues tienes razón.

La detective dejó escapar todo el alivio que sentía en una carcajada, sentándose en el hueco que le había dejado su amiga. La rubia hizo una mueca y se dejó caer contra los cojines, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

- ¿Qué demonios bebiste anoche para estar así? – inquirió divertida la morena. Sabía que Maura tenía bastante tolerancia ante el alcohol.

- Infección viral.

- Vale, en mi vida había oído hablar de ese cóctel, Maur, ¿estás segura de que no te echaron nada raro?

- No, no – negó ella, quejándose ante el dolor de cabeza que ese gesto le produjo. La detective le apartó el enredado pelo de la cara, entrelazando los dedos con la mano libre de la forense y acariciándole la mejilla ligeramente con la otra.

- Estás ardiendo, Maura. ¿Qué demonios hiciste y por qué no me invitaste?

- No fui de fiesta, tengo una infección viral.

- ¿En cristiano, por favor?

- Gripe, Jane.

La morena volvió a reírse ante lo absurdo de la situación y le tocó la frente a la doctora. Le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano y se fue a buscar al maletín de Maura un termómetro y una aspirina. Cuando la obligó a tomarse la temperatura y beberse la pastilla, se quedó junto a ella para ver cómo estaba, sintiéndola temblar por culpa de la fiebre y frotándole las piernas para tratar de hacerla entrar en calor.

- Siento no haberte cogido el móvil, me levanté mal en medio de la noche y vine aquí y… No recuerdo nada más hasta que me despertaste.

- No pasa nada. Ahora descansa, llamaré a Frost para decirle que se encargue hoy de mi papeleo.

- ¡No, Jane! – protestó Maura, sin querer ser un estorbo.

- Ssshh. Calla y duerme, ellos mismos me han dicho esta mañana que no hay Isles sin Rizzoli – la acalló la morena, sonriendo de lado de una manera que hacía que algo dentro de la forense se agitara. – Además, eso de infección viral suena mil veces mejor que gripe, seguro que piensan que es algo más grave.

La rubia soltó una carcajada que se tornó en tos y observó a la detective mientras ésta paseaba por su salón y discutía con Frost un acuerdo para hacer algo a cambio de que él se encargara por ese día de su papeleo. Al cabo de un rato, se quedó dormida mientras sus defensas luchaban contra los invasores y Jane velaba de ella.

Porque no había Rizzoli sin Isles, ni Isles sin Rizzoli.

**Fin**


End file.
